This proposal will examine cellular mechanisms underlying the dysfunctions detected in Huntington's disease (HD) using four different murine models. The lethal mutation in HD produces an expanded trinucleotide (GAG) repeat within the protein huntingtin. It causes selective neurodegeneration especially in the striatum and cortex, by an unidentified mechanism. Each of the HD models we will examine exhibits a different phenotype produced by unique transgene constructs or 'knocked-in" GAG repeat lengths. By evaluating multiple models we will be able to examine the dysfunctions in more detail and understand the specificity and sequence of physiological changes common to HD and the models. Based on our preliminary studies, we have uncovered several common cellular deficits in two models. These are enhanced responsiveness of N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) receptors in the striatum associated with increased Ca2+ flux, a marked decrease in K+ conductances and a change in the corticostriatal synaptic response. A third model also displays the enhanced response to NMDA. Some of these changes potentially predispose striatal medium-sized spiny neurons to excitotoxic damage. Using a physiological approach, we will examine four hypotheses concerning the cellular mechanisms of dysfunction in HD: 1) alterations in ionotropic glutamate receptor function and changes in evoked and spontaneous excitatory synaptic inputs to striatal neurons 2) alterations in metabotropic glutamate and dopaminergic receptor modulation of ionotropic glutamate receptor function, 3) alterations in K+ conductances and 4) alterations in Ca2+ conductances. The precise onset of changes will be investigated in relationship to the expression of behavioral deficits by using animals that are presymptomatic or after development of overt motor signs. We will examine striatal and corticostriatal neurons, visualized in the slice preparation or acutely dissociated cells, to characterize basic functions by current- and voltage-clamp analyses. Because HD destroys so many different capabilities - intellectual, physical and emotional - the insights gained from this research elucidating the cellular malfunctions in HD are relevant to understanding other GAG repeat disorders and neurological diseases associated with protein aggregate pathologies like Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease.